The invention concerns a clearing centrifuge with an inlet tube for filling the centrifuge drum with material to be centrifuged, the said inlet tube extending substantially parallel to the centrifuge axis, being mounted in the cover of the centrifuge housing, extending into the centrifuge drum, and comprising therein an outlet aperture for the said material, the said aperture being directed radially relatively to the centrifuge axis.
In known clearing centrifuges, that is in peeling or shelling centrifuges with vertical centrifuge axis, the inlet tube comprises a pivotable tube which is vertically adjustable, and whose outlet is directed radially with respect to the centrifuge axis and tangentially with respect to the centrifuge drum. Even though the inlet tube is adjustable, in the case of materials which have poor inflow properties it is not possible to achieve with such a tube a uniform distribution of the material in question, that is to say it is not possible to obtain a uniform bed height over the entire width of the centrifuge drum.
In another peeling centrifuge the inlet tube comprises for the material to be centrifuged an outlet aperture which is sub-divided by intermediate walls and extends substantially over the entire width of the drum. In this case, various constructions of inlet tube are required depending on the material being centrifuged, and these have to be interchanged with one another.